Enemies
by Xelena
Summary: Gaav and Phibrizzo have been resurrected and Lina knows it. So she's scared. But she's more than just worried for her life because there's something else that's got her more worried. Behold my new obsession- the oddest pairing yet!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaav and Lina, so leave me alone!   
Chapter I: You may hate me…   
*Lina was walking through the woods when it started to rain. Cursing, she set up camp and settled down inside the small tent. Lightning lit up the area briefly and she saw a face she feared. Scrambling back into her bedroll, she hid, trembling, until she thought it was safe to see if he really was out there. Peeking out, she didn't have time to scream as a large hand clamped over her mouth, and she was, roughly, thrown across someone's broad shoulder. Kicking out, she cast a mental fireball and threw it at him only to have him stop, set her down, and unsheathe his sword. She tried to get away, but his hand was clamped around her wrist. "Now listen here, Inverse. You have two choices. You can be killed mercifully and be resurrected or you can be killed slowly.   
"Oh, yeah, join a Mazoku Lord and become his servant, or be killed and end up the same. Gee, why don't you shout out that Gaav's going to have a new servant."   
He laughed, "because my dear, you'd be my queen."*   
  
Lina's eyes snapped open and she sat up, stiff as a board, as she screamed. Her scream brought Zelgadis, Sylphiel, Gourry, and Amelia into her room. "Lina-san, what's wrong?" Amelia cried, watching as Lina dove back under her covers.   
"Lina-san, why did you scream?" Sylphiel asked, concerned. Zelgadis and Gourry just stared in surprise as Lina huddled under her covers. Lina raised her head from the covers, saw Gourry's hair, and shrieked. Amelia glared at the offending males and quietly told them to leave, leaving no room for argument. Zel and Gourry left, grumbling.   
"Lina-san, please tell Sylphiel and I what you saw that was so horrible."   
Lina shook her head violently, but finally calmed down, realizing that the two women weren't leaving without an answer. "Gaav." Amelia and Sylphiel looked at their friend in surprise. "Gaav told me that I had two choices on how to be killed, after which I would then become his queen."   
"But Lina-san, Gaav is dead." The two shrine maidens shared a glance, worried for their friend.   
"Well, obviously the two Lords who died almost two years ago when we fought them have been resurrected. I mean, with the death of the Mei-ou and Gaav, the balance was changed dramatically. L-sama must have returned Phibrizzo and Gaav to their status previous to the Kouma War, so that Gaav was still a full Mazoku and Phibrizzo still had his general and priest!"   
"Is that possible, Amelia-san?"   
"I don't know."   
"Okay, you two, would you think that I would have just said it if it wasn't possible. Lord of Nightmares is the creator of this world, obviously she can restore the balance if she feels it's been too tilted in one race's favor."   
"Alright Lina-san. What would you suggest we do? We're in the center of the capital of white magic. What else is there?"   
"Amelia, come here." When Amelia obliged, Lina yanked her down to her level. "If Xelloss could come and go as he pleased, obviously a Mazoku Lord isn't going to have much trouble is he?"   
"Well, but, there's nothing we can do then!"   
"Precisely my point. So I think what we need to do is be careful."   
"I agree with Lina-san, Amelia-san. Since she is easily the most powerful here, and since she is also a Nightmare Mage, if she says it's possible, most likely it is."   
"Alright, well, we have to tell Zel and Gourry then. Sylphiel-san, can you go get Gourry and Zel?"   
As Sylphiel left to get them, Amelia stared at her mentor and best friend. They had celebrated a reunion and Gourry and Sylphiel's engagement last night, and she couldn't believe that being together for the first time in almost a year was turning bad again. Zelgadis had returned, convinced of there being no cure, and Amelia had granted him sanctuary. "Lina-san, we'll get through this, don't worry."   
There was a knock on the door, and Sylphiel entered with Gourry and Zelgadis. "Alright, this is what's going on guys. Apparently, Lina believes that Gaav is back and I'm having a very hard time refuting that belief since she knows the most about the Lord of Nightmares and her various powers. So our job is to beef up security in the palace and to, if Lina-san doesn't object, post guards outside her doors at all times."   
"I don't object. However, I do have another idea. Post guards at the entrance gates as well so that anyone who comes to the city gets checked."   
"Alright. That works, just let me speak to my father first about this."   
"Um, Amelia? Why don't Gourry and I take first watch outside Lina's door?"   
"If you're sure that you're okay with that Zelgadis-san."   
"I'm positive."   
"Sylphiel?" Amelia waited for an affirmative nod and continued. "Will you please place a high-level protection barrier around her room?"   
"Sure, Amelia."   
"Zelgadis, Gourry, come with me. We're going to go talk to my father." They started to leave, but Lina's call stopped them. "Can I please go out for an hour? I feel the need to go and get the spell tome that I saw in the magic shop the other day."   
"Alright Lina-san, but only for the hour. I want you back ASAP, since you're the target here." As they left, Sylphiel placed the barrier on Lina's room.


	2. This is only the beginning...

Enemies  
Chapter 2: This is only the beginning…  
Gaav stood on the hill overlooking the entrance to Saillune. 'Soon, the other Lords will know not to play with me.' Smirking, he teleported to the magic shop that he knew his future Queen would be heading towards.   
Lina quickly made her way to the shop that she had been in the day before. She had been wanting a new spell tome and had found not only a tome on Black magic, but also a book about Nightmare, or Chaos magic. Looking up at the signs, she saw that she had stopped right in front of the shop. Stepping through the doorway, she walked up to the counter. "Hey Mister, I put two spell tomes under my name, Lina, yesterday."   
"Ah, yes, the Black magic tome and Chaos magic reading. Well, here you are." The old man handed her the two books and bid her goodbye. Lina stashed the two in a subspace pocket and left the store, saying her thanks.  
Waving through the window, she started walking down the street, back to the castle, but a hand grasped her arm and pulled her into subspace. Screaming, Lina tried to beat her captor but alas, it was in vain, for she knew that she was no match for him, if it was indeed who she thought it was.  
"Now listen here Inverse. I'd suggest not saying a word to your friends about this little meeting because otherwise I might have to kill you sooner."  
Hearing his voice confirmed for Lina that it was indeed Gaav. "Let me go! I want nothing to do with you, save be rid of you for a second time."  
Gaav laughed. "Well Bandit Killer, that's not going to happen. Rather to the contrary, you'll be stuck with me for a long, long time." Gaav laughed again when Lina tried to cast a fireball and found that nothing worked. "You didn't honestly think that I'd be that stupid as to leave you with magic after what you did in that dream. Come now, Lina." He watched as Lina's eyes widened and she backed up until her back hit the wall of the subspace pocket they were in. She looked stunned for a minute before her expression became one of sheer anger.  
"Well, it was worth a try against one of you. I don't want anything to do with you, so just leave me alone before I Giga Slave you to kingdom come!"  
Gaav snickered before laughing outright. "My dear, have you been listening to a word I've been saying? Your magic is sealed every time you come into my presence. Let me put into simpler words: if you can't use your magic, it means I'm somewhere around, got it?" Slowly, he approached her until he was standing right in front of her, and kissed her. The shock that coursed through Lina's brain allowed him enough time to cast a control spell over her that even her rune-inscribed headband couldn't protect against. Pulling back, Gaav smirked and dropped her in front of the castle entrance. "I'll see you soon my sweet." Waving at her stunned face, he teleported back to his subspace home that he was staying in while he waited for the right time to transform her.  
  
Lina passed her hand over her lips in shock before turning red with rage. "That b@$t@rd! How dare he treat me as an incompetent fool! As if sealing my magic is going to stop me from hurting him grievously. Well, if that's what he believes, then he has another thing coming!" Shaking her fist in the air, she got up and stomped up to her room.  
"Lina-san, you're back! We were so worried about you! It's been almost two hours."   
"I'm alright Amelia, Sylphiel. Honestly, I just had a little ru---" Lina stopped, and the words that came out were not her own. "I just became a little forgetful in regards to time."  
"Okay, as long as you're alright. Why don't you go lie down and Sylphiel and I will send food up to you." She turned to Gourry and Zelgadis. "You guys said you'd take first watch, so have fun. Come on, Sylphiel-san." They turned and walked back towards the staircase.   
  
Lina walked into her room, feeling the barrier go up after her and laid down. 'Why couldn't I say what really happened? It was almost as if I was being prevented from saying who I saw.' Lina closed her eyes and fell asleep pondering her new found Mazoku problem.   
  
Lina heard a knock on her door, and mumbled a "come in." Amelia and Sylphiel walked in with two huge trays of food. Lina's eyes widened and a drool drop formed at the corner of her mouth. Grabbing them from her friends, she dug in and cleared the plates in record time. Piling the dishes back on the trays, she thanked them profusely and got back into bed pondering. Pulling the tomes out of her pocket, she settled down to read them, but thoughts, unwelcome as far as she was concerned, intruded.  
'Why? Why can't I remember what's going on?'   
"Hello, Lina-san! How are you this loving morning?"   
"Xelloss!" Lina jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm. "Do you know how to gifure out if a spell has been cast?"  
"Uh, yes, why?"  
"Because someone attacked me, I think, and I can't remember who or why."  
"Okay." Xelloss cast a pentagram magic circle, and told her to step into it.  
"Uh, are you sure it's safe?"  
"Do you want to find out or not?"  
"Yes!" And Lina stepped into the circle.  
Xelloss cast an incantation she didn't recognize, and she felt something probing her mind. As she fell, the spell draining her strength, she felt the probing stop. "Well, Lina-san, your predicament is quite interesting. Someone has cast a control spell upon you and a specific magic seal, but the signature is one who shouldn't be here."  
"Who?"  
"Gaav." Xelloss said solemnly.  
"Oh. My. God. I remember."  
"Well, I'll be seeing you. My mistress is calling." 


	3. to be or not to be royalty

Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me, nor do Lina or Gaav, or any of the others. However, the story is SOLELY MINE! And flames will NOT BE TOLERATED!

Enemies

Chapter 3: ...to be or not to be royalty..

"Gaav's the one I had a run-in with. But what did Xel mean, it shouldn't be there. Did the Beastmaster not know that Gaav and Phibrizzo were alive again? Hmmm. What to do? I can't tell them what happened, for fear that the same thing will happen with my mind blanking. Well, I might as well catch up on some information, if I can find any." Going outside, she told Zel where she would be and headed towards the Royal Library to look for books on Mazoku.

"Damn that Xelloss. He could ruin everything. Well, I'll have to be extra careful to protect my plans. They may know that I'm alive again, and certainly Grausherra knows that Hellmaster is alive again, but they shall not ruin my plans. Now, I think I'll pay _her_ another visit." Laughing, he teleported into the library and waited.

Lina entered the library, and headed towards the more ancient section of the library. The light globes came on above her, and she saw the book she was looking for. But right as her hand pulled the book from the shelf, the lights went out. Cursing, she tried to cast a light spell and found that she couldn't. Realization dawned on her, and she swiveled on her heel. "Gaav, where are you? I know you're here." She heard someone laugh in front of her, or so she guessed.

"Lina, my darling, come to me."

Lina's mind revolted at the thought, but for some reason, a second later, she felt compelled to walk towards the voice. It was as if someone had erased her previous thought. She continued walking towards the voice, and felt two arms wrap around her.

"My sweet, I think you can remain human for now. There's no reason for you to be turned unless someone threatens you. In that case, I'll have to turn you for your own safety." One of his hands had moved up to her hair and was now stroking it.

Lina unconsciously leaned into his touch and stayed silent.

Gaav grinned and spoke once more. "I want you to be my queen."

She looked at him for a second, thinking about it, before her instincts kicked in. "What!" She screeched, intent on continuing her tirade. But she was cut off my the Mazoku Lord.

"Shhh. There are people coming."

"Lina-san? Zelgadis-san said that you were in here. Where are you?"

"Ah, damn that princess. I'll be back soon, my dear." He kissed her hand and teleported away.

Suddenly, Lina's mind worked in overtime, piecing together what had just happened.

"Gaav just…. He just…." The light globes came back on above her and she saw Amelia running towards her. Lina's mind was whirling, and the image before her blurred, sending her tumbling down to the ground.

"Lina-san!" Amelia ran towards her fallen friend, and cradled her head, before casting Raywing to carry her back to the protected room.

When Amelia came flying in the room, Lina in her arms, she surprised Sylphiel, Gourry, and Zelgadis, not realizing that it might look a little awkward. "Sylphiel-san, please help me cast a healing spell."

"Sure Amelia-san." Sylphiel ran over to help the princess lay the sorceress on the bed. After Lina was lying on the comforter, the two cast a simple recovery spell and left, posting both men as guards.

Several hours later, Lina opened her eyes. "Ugggh, what the hell happened?" Her memories come rushing back to her and she remembered what Gaav had said. He wanted her to be his queen! What the hell was he thinking! What the hell was she thinking, actually giving it thought! 'But then again, I was drawn to Xelloss and Valgaav, so maybe there really is something there.'

She thought about it before her logical voice, her angel side, kicked in. 'Are you crazy? There's nothing but hatred between the Mazoku you've had run-ins with. Or have you forgotten what happened before, the first time?'

'Oh shut up, you overgrown child. Of course I remember what happened with Rezo. I could never forget my encounter with Akahoushi Rezo.'

'Well, I'm glad that you have retained at least some of your sense, Lina.' Her conscience paused as she realized that her body was currently flying out the door. She sighed in frustration.

Lina raywinged out the door, cast sleeping on Gourry, and flew towards the palace gates intent on having some time alone to figure out what the hell was going on.

For the next few hours, she flipped through books in an old library on the outskirts of the city. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for but she figured she'd know it when she found it. She dropped the book she was holding, reading that it was rare for a Mazoku Lord to take a second but when they did, each one's power added to the other's. She started to bend down to grab the book from the floor and froze as two bulky arms wrapped around her waist.

"My love, I must have an answer." Gaav looked down at the woman in his arms, noticing how frail she seemed compared to his massive frame.

The phrase about the queens, the seconds of the male Mazoku Lords rang through her head. She had always craved power, even when that power hurt her body – as the black and chaos magic had. She was doomed to be short because of how young she had been when she initially casted the Giga Slave. At the same time, she wondered what L-sama might do. Would she take her Nightmare magic from her if she was turned? Could the creator even do that? Would the balance really shift that much even with such a change? After all, she had obviously not wanted the dragons to have such a huge advantage. That's why she had brought back the two vanquished Lords. There was a tug on her waist and she looked up into the red eyes.

"I -, I -." Her life ran though her mind's eye – her friends, her battles, her victories. The power being offered though. It was there, just out of reach. "Yes." It was as if a fog had been lifted from her mind. She could speak freely and she spun in the tight grip, opening her mouth to give conditions which were quickly cut off by the mouth covering her own.


End file.
